Olivia's fantasy
by SVUCrackfic
Summary: A smutty one-shot. Olivia has admitted to her ultimate sexual fantasy when she was drunk, and her five friends are only too happy to make her fantasy a reality. Heavy M rated content, no story, just smut. I'm calling it a fantasy story because I can't exactly call it romance ...


**Olivia's fantasy**

 _(Bonkers AU story, there has been no Harris or Lewis so Olivia has no trauma! I know it's OOC for all of them and right now, I don't care. Only read this for the smut, there is no story here and no logic.)_

Handcuffed and blindfolded.

And naked.

She isn't cold, the temperature is the room is absolutely perfect. And the huge bed is soft and comfortable. She knows there are four more giant beds just like this one, placed in a circle in the room. They had allowed her to look around the room before putting the blindfold on and then taking her robe off.

The walls of the room are a soft pink and there are sheer drapes around the beds. The linen is pink as well but the soft blankets are bright red. And she is currently spread out on top of one of those red blankets, her hands cuffed to the headboard of the bed with two separate sets of cuffs and her legs open invitingly.

There are five groups of people in the big room and she can hear the others. She can't see any of them but they must be doing something similar to what she will be doing.

With her group.

She can already hear other people moaning and moving around.

It had taken her a long time to admit it but once she had, albeit under the influence of quite a bit of alcohol, her friends had been all in. All five of them. They all came and if they have stuck to the plan, they are all as naked as she is now.

She feels a hand touching her, caressing her stomach and she is trembling. She doesn't know whose hand it is and that is the whole point of the fantasy. She senses that it's a woman's hand but she can't tell which woman is touching her.

A mouth closes over her right nipple and she gasps. Is it one of the three men or one of the two women? She doesn't know.

A rough hand travels up from her calf to the inside of her left thigh slowly. That's definitely one of the men, but which one?

Another big hand mirrors the movement of the first one and she can't tell if it's the same man or a different one caressing her right leg.

Someone kisses her and she opens her mouth eagerly, hoping to taste who it is. It's a woman. It has to be. Is it the same woman who is caressing her stomach or is it the other one?

The two hands between her thighs have moved up further and she can feel two index fingers finding her entrance simultaneously. They play with her folds a little and then she feels them push into her. She thinks it's two different men. This is sexy as hell.

She wants to reach out and touch the other people around her but she can't. She tugs on her cuffs and her friends chuckle. The voice vibrating against her breast is definitely Elliot's so are those hands on her thighs Trevor's? Or Trevor's and Nick's?

The woman that had kissed her whispers 'easy Liv' to her and she knows it's Alex. So is Amanda rubbing her stomach?

Another mouth starts kissing her chest and she thinks this may be Amanda. She can't tell all of them apart and when more arms and legs and mouths start moving across her body, she stops trying to figure it out and just lets it all happen.

This was her fantasy after all. To be ravaged by a group of people she trusts and for them to please her in a way that blows her mind. She could never let strangers do this to her but these are her friends.

Fingers slide through her wet folds and she bucks up, trying to meet them. Then there's a tongue that joins the fingers. Two mouths keep sucking on her nipples and she is gasping for air already. A mouth closes over hers and she knows it's Elliot. She'd recognize his kisses out of thousands and she eagerly kisses him back, their tongues dancing while she feels the others suck and lick and touch her still.

Then, the first of the men penetrates her and by his groan, she knows it's Trevor. He is huge and Olivia cries out in pleasure. He has pulled her legs up and must be kneeling between them, pulling her legs and ass over his thighs while pushing in and out of her slowly yet deliberately.

She hears Alex moaning too. The woman is sucking on her left breast now and she feels a slender hand move down to her clit simultaneously. The pleasure is overwhelming.

Elliot is still kissing her, draped on the bed on her right side. Amanda must be right beside him, kneading her right breast. She's moaning so loudly now that Olivia figures Elliot is probably touching the blonde.

Alex is rocking to and fro a little and Olivia wonders if Trevor is touching her while he's fucking _her_. Or maybe it's Nick.

And then Elliot breaks off the kiss and moves away, to be replaced by another man. _That_ has to be Nick. She feels the mattress dip next to her head on both sides and when she feels a tap on her lip, she knows what he's doing. He's straddling her chest and is asking her to take his cock into her mouth. She opens her mouth eagerly and feels his tip move. She licks it and hears Nick groan above her. She wraps her lips around the tip and while Nick pushes forward, she runs her tongue around it. He leans forward and she guesses he's holding on to the headboard while fucking into her mouth.

So now two men are fucking her while two women are sucking her breasts and she can't breathe. It's a complete sensory overload.

Trevor has picked up speed and Alex is rubbing her clit. She suddenly feels a tongue on her clit as well. Did Amanda move and is Elliot now sucking and licking her breast? Or is it the other way around? Not knowing is so completely exhilarating that she feels her first orgasm of the night surge.

Nick's cock literally takes her breath away and the lack of oxygen increases her orgasm tenfold. She's never shaken like this and she lets out muffled cries while her body convulses, clenching around Trevor's cock until he tumbles over the edge with her.

They all still for a minute, allowing Olivia to catch her breath. Nick has pulled back and Olivia can hear that one of the others is now giving him head, very close to her face.

She hears moaning on her right and thinks Amanda and Elliot have probably gotten busy with each other for a little. But soon their attention moves back to her. It's her party after all.

Everyone changes position.

Trevor is now lying next to her on her left and she hears Alex whisper to him to allow her to take off his condom. She must be using her mouth on him too and Trevor moans contently. He rubs Olivia's shoulder lovingly and kissing her cheek. He's very sweet.

One of the women has moved between Olivia's legs to lick her and her hips jerk a little, she's still so sensitive.

When the woman between her legs suddenly groans loudly, Olivia wishes she could see. The woman drops her forehead on Olivia's pelvic bone and she can feel very clearly that she is being fucked now. When she hears Amanda's voice sigh Elliot's name, she knows who the couple is that's now screwing between her legs.

So that leaves Alex and Nick. As if on cue, she feels hands on her body again. Now that Amanda is no longer licking her, Nick moves his hand between her slick folds to pick up where the blonde left off. Olivia can feel her body start to tingle again already.

The sounds Elliot and Amanda are making are incredibly sexy and it won't be long now until they both have their first orgasm of the night. And if it's up to her, it won't be their last. She wants to have all of them, she's decided. Every single one of them.

Someone else straddles her chest and when she feels a softness against her lips, she knows it's Alex. She opens her mouth and Alex pushes her pussy into her face eagerly. Olivia licks and sucks her equally eagerly, loving the sweet taste of the woman and Alex is shaking already, warning her that this won't take long.

Olivia chuckles and gasps when she feels Nick push two thick fingers into her. Amanda has lifted her head and cries out now, clearly having an orgasm, and Elliot grunts too. The two drop to the side, completely sated for the moment, and Nick moves to take their place between her legs.

Alex is panting and grinding into her and Olivia pushes her tongue into the blonde's pussy, wanting to give her pleasure, when she feels Nick line up to penetrate her. She pulls her legs up and welcomes him in. She sucks Alex even harder when she feels Nick bottom out and Alex cries out, squirting in to Olivia's mouth and all over her face.

Olivia cries out as well when Nick starts to fuck her slowly. He is in no hurry and she suspects he can tease her like this for a long time. She suddenly feels a mouth on her clit and another mouth on her breast. Alex has dropped to the side and is gasping for breath but the others must be back in the game. Olivia has no idea by now who is who. All she knows is that Nick is fucking her slowly while the others are licking and touching her again.

One of the men kisses her hard and she thinks it's Trevor, who loves the taste of Alex. She desperately wants to touch the people she's with now but that wasn't the deal. She was to be ravaged by all of them first.

After she and Nick are done, she is freed of her blindfold and handcuffs.

She looks around the group a little dazed. She sees five naked bodies, all flushed with excitement and five wide smiles beaming at her.

Elliot asks her if this was what she meant that night at the bar and all she can do is nod. Oh yes, she assures them. This was absolutely what she meant. But surely, they're not done yet?

They all have a drink and steal a few glances at the other beds. They can make out the shapes of the other people through the double sheer drapes but they can't make out their faces. As it should be.

They all agree that the sounds coming from the other groups are incredibly sexy, and within minutes, they, too, get busy again.

Now that Olivia can see and touch, she thoroughly enjoys getting to know the bodies of Nick and Trevor better. Once she gets them hard again, they both want to fuck her again. Why not both of you, Olivia asks with a smirk and she doesn't have to ask them twice. They don't have to worry if she can take it, because she's had enough practice with Elliot, she assures both men. They glance at Elliot's cock and agree that if he fits, they will fit too. Nick grabs a fresh condom and then gets into position on his back, leaning on his elbows, so Olivia can sink down on him. Her ass is tight around his big cock but she loves the pressure of being filled up so completely. She groans when his thick cock fills her up tighter than even Elliot's ever done, living up to every fantasy she's ever had about her partner and everything Amanda has told her about her boyfriend.

Once she and Nick are comfortable, Olivia leaning back against Nick's chest, Trevor joins them. Olivia spreads her legs wide and Trevor hovers over her until he can push his cock into her waiting pussy. All three of them cry out at the sensation. Everything is so tight and Olivia feels so completely filled up that she can barely breathe.

Amanda moves behind Olivia, holding her up slightly by the shoulders so she can sink down on Nick's face. When the blonde moans, Olivia knows Nick has latched on to her. Amanda moves her mouth to Olivia's neck and sucks her skin while she rides Nick's face and both Trevor and Nick start to move their hips. There is nothing Olivia can do except undergo this amazing experience. She's been fucked in the ass before but two men at the same time is new for her. She drops her head back, grateful to find Amanda's shoulder behind her.

Meanwhile, Alex and Elliot are exploring each other next to the foursome and it only adds to everyone's excitement to see them devour each other. They're all so incredibly horny and insatiable and Olivia knows it won't take her long to blow like this. It feels amazing to have these two big cocks moving in and out of her while seeing Elliot fuck Alex from behind. They all grunt and groan together and one after the other comes again, hard.

Their little pile topples over and they're one big mass of tangled limbs and hungry mouths, all needing some tenderness after that explosion of kinky sex. Olivia finds herself in Nick's arms and Amanda and Trevor make out a little while Alex and Elliot catch their breath in each other's arms as well. They've all switched partners and Olivia giggles that they're a regular bunch of swingers tonight.

And still they're not satisfied. It's such a new experience for all of them to have group sex with people they know and trust, without feeling any embarrassment about it. They may be sex cops and lawyers dealing with sex crimes, but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy some kinky sex themselves. It's all completely consensual and extremely sensual.

After a short break, Olivia finds herself being targeted by the two other women in the group and the three men don't mind watching at all. She and Amanda assume the 69 position and enjoy some TLC by eating each other out slowly, while Alex pays attention to both sets of breasts. After a while, Alex pulls out a strapon and moves behind Olivia, who is now on top.

The men make sounds of encouragement and when Olivia looks at them, she grins. They're all jerking off on what they're seeing. When Alex starts penetrating her, Olivia focuses on Amanda's pussy again, trying very hard not to come too quickly. But feeling the hard dildo moving inside her while Amanda's soft tongue is still licking her clit, is making it extremely difficult to hold back. She tries anyway and focuses on Amanda's sweet pussy, adding two fingers to the mix and pumping the bonde until she's writhing beneath her.

Alex is starting to increase the pace, thoroughly enjoying herself as well and they all pant and moan together. When Olivia feels another orgasm surge, she clamps down on Amanda's clit and Amanda cries out in pain and pleasure, convulsing underneath her mouth and coming hard just when Olivia comes as well.

Alex pants and grunts harder, continuing to pound into Olivia until she, too, comes hard around her end of the strapon. All the girls break apart and drop on their backs, completely sated, only to be jumped instantly by their rock-hard boyfriends, who desperately need one fuck without a condom by now.

The girls grab the headboard of the bed and spread their legs, grinning up at their boyfriends. Trevor pulls out Alex's strapon, making her moan loudly, and then lick her lips at the sight of his big cock. The men fuck the women hard, no more foreplay needed, and the 'I love yous' fly when they all come, one after the other, pumping their seed deep into the women in their lives.

Olivia wonders if this will be the night she and Elliot will finally conceive their first baby.

Trevor wants nothing more than to make his beloved Alex squirt one more time.

And Amanda thinks Nick is finally ready to move on from his marriage and stay with her from now on.

Once they are all snuggled together under the soft red blanket, they agree that they should do this again very soon.

 **The end**


End file.
